familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908)
Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908), aka Sigmund Freudenberg, was a worker at the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company (b. 1828, Berlin, Germany - March 23, 1908, Manhattan, New York. USA) Parents The name of his parents come from his death certificate and handwriting is difficult to read. It looks like Samuel Freudenberg (c1800-?) and Rosie Cohen (c1800-?). It may also be "Samele Freudenberg" or another variation. Birth He was born around 1828 in Berlin, Germany. Religion Sigmund was Jewish, he was married in a Jewish ceremony. First marriage Sigmund married Clara Horwitz (c1835-?) on January 3, 1856 in Eisleben, Germany in a Jewish ceremony. Children *Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) who married Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935)‎. *Bertha Freudenberg (1858-?). She may be the same Bertha Freudenberg that married Moritz Urbach on November 27, 1884 in Manhattan. *Alfred Freudenberg (1859-?). *Gertrude Freudenberg (1861-1940) who married Martin Schoenwald (1861-1941). Berlin The first clue that the family was from Berlin came from the World War I draft registration of Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) in 1918. Richard was the son of Max. Death of first wife Clara most likely died in childbirth in Germany or New York between 1861 and 1865. Her last child was born in 1861 or 1863 and her widower came to the US with the children around 1865. Emigration Sigmund and his children came to the United States around 1865 and they appear in the 1870 US census. Second marriage He married Augusta Hermann (1835-1904) between 1865 and 1868. Children *Katherine Freudenberg (1869-1870) aka Kate Freudenberg who was born on October 18, 1869 in Manhattan and died on October 20, 1870. *Carry Hildise Freudenberg (1871) who was born on September 18, 1871 in Manhattan.< . She died on October 30, 1871 in Manhattan. *Harriette Freudenberg (1871) who was born on September 18, 1871 in Manhattan. She died on October 25 1871 in Manhattan. She was the twin of Harriet. *Jennie Freudenberg (1872-1943) who married Joseph Eidelman (1871-c1925). Manhattan and Philadelphia In 1870 he was living in Manhattan, New York City, New York and Siegmund was an agent at the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company. He resided in Ward 15, District 12. In 1880 he was living in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at age 51. Siegmund resided at 935 North 6th Street. His occupation was listed as "life insurance". In 1905 he was living in Manhattan, New York City, New York and was listed as the retired father-in-law of Joseph Eidelman. Death He died on March 23, 1908 in Manhattan and his death certificate was number "9795". Burial Washington Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York in Cemetery #1; Position 78; Row 3; Grave 16. Relationship Sigmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) was the second great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Source Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on September 10, 2003. Updates "Siegmund Freudenberg" (1830-1908) who died on March 23, 1908 in Manhattan was a suspect for being our Sigmund but there was no evidence. The family oral tradition was the Max came alone as crew on a ship and stayed on in the US illegally by "jumping ship". Sigmund never appeared in the 1880 or 1900 census and he was not buried with the other family members in Brooklyn or in Jersey City. On June 6, 2011, Kevin Borland discovered more information on Sigmund Freudenberg from the 1870 census that contained both Max and Sigmund together. It was improperly transcribed at Ancestry.com but was correctly transcribed at Familysearch.com. This let him connect the Sigmund that died in 1908 to our Sigmund. He wrote: "I also found Sigmund Freudenburg's second wife Augusta, after Clara died. Sigmund had a full-sister Gertrude, and a half-sister Jennie, hence the origin of the name Jenny Gertrude. We'll have to search Philadelphia records to prove it's the same family, but I think it is, because Max is in the household in 1870 when they lived in New York, before Sigmund shows up in Philadelphia 1880. Sigmund sold life insurance. His office was across the street from the US Mint. Siegmund Freudenberg died March 23, 1908 in Manhattan. Up until then, he was living with his daughter Jennie (Freudenberg) Eidelman." Kevin then found him in the 1880 census and the 1905 census and found the names of the children from his second wife. Timeline *1828 Birth in Berlin, Germany *1856 Marriage to Clara Horwitz (c1835-?) in Eisleben, Germany on January 3, 1856 *1858 Birth of Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921)in Berlin *1865 (circa) Death of his wife, Clara *1865 (circa) Emigration from Germany to the United States *1868 (circa) Marriage to Augusta Hermann (1835-1904) *1870 Working for the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company *1870 United States Census with Siegmund living in Manhattan *1880 United States Census with Siegmund living in Philadelphia *1900 United States Census (not found) *1908 Death in Manhattan, New York on March 23, 1908 *1908 Burial in Washington Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York External links *Sigmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) at Findagrave *Sigmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) at Facebook *Sigmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) at Geni.com References File:Freudenberg horwitz original.jpg|1835 marriage in Eisleben, Germany File:7857632_130868205301 original.jpg|1835 marriage in Eisleben, Germany (crop) File:Freudenberg-Horowitz 1835 marriage.png|1835 marriage index in Eisleben, Germany File:1870 census Freudenberg.jpg|1870 US census in Manhattan File:1870 census Freudenberg crop.jpg|1870 US census in Manhattan (crop) File:1880 census Freudenberg Hermann.jpg|1880 US census in Philadelphia File:Freudenberg-Siegmund 1881.png|1881 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania directory File:1905 census Freudenberg.jpg|1905 New York census in Manhattan File:7857632 130991132950.jpg|1908 death certificate File:7857632 130998160478.jpg|2011 tombstone Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Freudenberg Surname in Berlin, Germany